prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kevmicester2000/If i ran a WWE vs. TNA PPV event
RAW vs. Smackdown vs. ECW (old and new) vs. TNA live PPV This is going to be held in the city so nice they named it twice New York city at Masion Square Garden. *all profits will go towards Jeff Jarrett's and Vince McMahon's charities of choice The Matches 25 man X Division elimiation match (its TNA title belt so they will get 10 superstars while RAW, SD, and ECW will only get 5) **The rules: five men (one from each brand will enter, two from TNA because they have double the entries) when a superstar is eliminated another superstar from the brand will enter (if all the superstars are eliminated from one brand then the brand that eliminated the last memeber will gain a man advantage and get another superstar). *From RAW: The Brian Kendrick, The Miz, Chavo Guerrero, Cody Rhoads, Ted Dibiase *From SD : Jimmy Wang Yang, Jesse, Ricky Ortiz, John Morrison, Dolph Ziggler *From ECW: Zach Ryder, Paul Burchill, Evan Bourne, Sabu, Rob Van Dam *From TNA: the Returning Lance Hoyt & Jimmy Rave, Shiek Abdul Bashir, Kiyoshi, Sonjay Dutt, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Consequence Creed, Jay Lethal, and Suicide (Kaz will be doning the outfit for the match) Match highlights *The Miz eliminated 4 superstars: Lethal, Creed, Ortiz, & Evan Bourne *John Morrison eliminated 4 superstars: Shelley, Sabin, Miz, Bourne *John Morrison did the best entry & exit wise entering at 19 and exiting at 24 *The final 10 superstars in order of elimination where **In the Ring are The Miz, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, John Morrison & Sabu. Sabu brings out the barbwired bat and hits the Miz who is across the ring saying was better then any one from ECW. Morrison hits the moonlight drive on Miz for the 1...2...3. MIZ ELIMINATED. Down the ring comes Cody Rhoads who starts talking about MCM and how they are a disgrace to tag team wrestling. Rhoads gets a couple shots in on Shelley. until Sabin hits a flying clothsline off the top rope Shelley & Sabin double team Rhoads for the pin. CODY RHOADS ELIMINATED'. Motor city machine guns do the same thing to Dibiase to eliminate him. TED DIBIASE JR. ELIMINATED. Out comes RVD. He hits shots on everyone in the ring except Sabu and Sabu & RVD double team MCM. Morrison comes in and hits the moonlight drive on Shelley and then Sabin for the double pin. MOTOR CITY MACHINE GUNS ARE ELIMINATED down the ramp comes the finally two particpants Sonjay Dutt & Suicide. RVD is waiting for Dutt and meets him with a crossbody to arena floor and gets the pin SONJAY DUTT IS ELIMINATED. Down to RVD, Sabu, Morrison, and Suicide. The cables holding the X Division title come down. RVD grabs a table. Suicide hits the Dead on Arrival on Sabu and then RVD. Morrison hits the moonlight drive on Suicide and is about to grab the title belt when The Miz comes down and hits a flying kick of the top of the steel structure and Morrison comes crashing through the table that RVD set up. Suicide gets back up and starts to make a break for the title and then he sees RVD and Sabu hits a moonsult off the cables on both Sabu and RVD gets back up climbs the ropes and grabs the title to retain the belt. Category:Blog posts